Sirenas
by Elipthi Khanon
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que para Allen una muerte no es sólo una muerte más. Y esta no es la excepción. Primer Fic de D.Gray-man. Muerte de un personaje; insinuación de pedofilia. ¡Enjoy!


Primer Fic de D.Gray-man hecho por la srta aquí presente.

Título: Sirenas.

Parejas (dentro de lo que cabe esa definición en esta historia): LenaleeXAllenXTyki

Warning: Muerte de un personaje. Insinuación de pedofilia. Tragedia.

Recomendados: Pañuelos desechables a la mano.

Disclaimer: D.Gray-man no me pertenece... dolidamente, no e querido asimilar esa triste realidad... pero ¡En fin! xD

* * *

**S**ir_enas_

_Por haber soñado tantas veces como yo soñe_

_Por haber amado muchas mas de las que yo te ame_

_Para que comprendas que no dejare de creer en la ironía_

Y no. No era justo.

No era justo ni necesario.

_Con la misma fuerza de las lagrimas que yo llore_

_Abrace su cuerpo justo antes de verla caer_

_Sobre la mejilla el asfalto de una gran ciudad de hielo_

_Que se esconde bajo el suelo_

-¡Allen-kun! –aún el grito resonaba en sus oídos, como un chillido agudo… y doloroso.

Se entregó a las lágrimas ¿Qué más sino podía hacer? Y ellas brotaron. Primero de una en una, y luego a caudales. Y llorar, y llorar ¿Estaba bien todo aquello?

Una duda sin respuesta.

-No –tragó saliva a duras penas ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Arrodillado, allí, no podría hacer nada más, nada más. Absolutamente nada.

Palabras frustrantes que hacían de su dolor casi físico. Era una punzada en el corazón; el corazón que momentos antes latía con fervor, sabiendo que estaba a punto de rozar con los dedos el paraíso, o al menos la luz misma se le mostraba a sus ojos.

Sollozaba con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados ¿Era ese el final?

Abrió los vacíos ojos, desolados, lastimados. Una última lágrima afloró, y así como nació se extinguió en el camino de su pálida mejilla, acariciando, primero caliente y luego fría e hiriente. Ácido mismo.

Y vio su rostro. Se impresionó a gran medida. No se había dado cuenta que murió con los ojos abiertos; como platos, aún con la expresión perpleja, donde desconocía su desalentador futuro. Ignorante de todo; casi inocente.

¿Y era justo? Él no lo creía ¿Qué había echo ella para merecerse aquello?

_Nada. Y por ser eso nada, lo era todo._

_¡Oh, Lenalee!... ¡Lenalee! Tú no te merecías esto Lenalee. Abre los ojos y ríe. Ábrelos y habla ¡Vive Lenalee!_

-Imposible.

Y calla, calla que tú no sabes nada. Sella tú boca, yo no quiero escuchar nada. Qué realidad más oscura. Oscura y fría como la noche donde todo inicio. Donde se marcaba el punto de partida hacia el final.

Allen recuerda con amor, con un cálido aprecio el cómo había mirado por primera vez a Lenalee. Había aparecido de la nada, deteniendo a la quimera que amenazaba con acabarlo con un simple golpe en la cabeza valiéndose de su archivador. Su voz había y seguía siendo para él como un canto a la diosa luna. Una melodiosa oración con palabras que poco prometían. No había comenzado con un "Hola, mucho gusto" y Allen agradece tal cosa. En lo hondo de su interior, sabe que detesta la monotonía y las formalidades. Y Lenalee nunca lo había invitado a un mundo como aquel que le había pintado su maestro en los casi años de vida que le había acompañado.

Era diferente ¿Verdad?

La había adorado. Primero como el tesoro de un amigo, y desde hacía un año como un caballero profesa devoción a su doncella.

O algo parecido.

Y ahora en mil pedazos queda su devoción, junto con el frío cuerpo que ahora aferra en sus brazos como si su vida dependiese de aquello.

Y no, y no. Niega con la cabeza lo evidente, muestra una mueca de dolor al no saber como enfrentar la realidad. Y ella no habla. No lo consuela como hacía unas horas, cuando le había apoyado una mano en el hombro: "Ánimo, Allen-kun" brotó de sus labios con amable espontaneidad. Y a Allen el corazón se le encogió, conmovido por el entusiasmo de la chica. La chica ahora muerta. La que solo escuchará ahora en su cabeza, sus recuerdos. Duda de si podrá dentro de un año o dos, interpretar las palabras de Lenalee.

"Ánimo, no mueras"

Al final resume que sólo es amistad. Nada más.

Añora el calor virginal de su amada. Como aquel que había percibido cuando a él le tocaba la ronda de ánimos. Había palpado sus mejillas y le había jurado con ímpetu que nada les pasaría. A ella en particular.

La Lenalee de sus recuerdos solo lo mira con expectación, tratando de discernir en esa promesa el amor y el cariño, rogando por este último nada más. Qué duro es cuando amas solo, y una ardiente punzada baja a Allen de sus sueños de cristal. Tan frágiles y brillantes a la vez.

"_Que recordarás sólo su risa"_

Una risilla demencial a su espalda advierte que aún no esta solo.

Aquel hombre se mofa de sus actos a carcajadas. Allen aprieta los ojos, la bufonería se cuela por sus oídos, jactándose de la tragedia acaecida.

-Basta- "que pare ya" agrega solo en su mente. Él continúa regodeándose. No piensa dejarle en paz.

Allen suelta el pesado cuerpo de lo que momentos atrás era la luz de sus ojos, ahora plomo sin el brillo perdido.

Su mano se queda enredada en los lisos y suaves cabellos de la chica. Juguetea con ellos, como si sólo estuviese dormida. Acaricia su mejilla, con un mimo que brota de lo más hondo de su interior, y desvía sus fríos dedos hasta llegar a los gélidos labiales de su amada. Niega a ciegas la verdad, sabiendo que no puede borrar el recuerdo de su boca a punto de palpar lo inimaginable. Y ahora se esfuma.

La sombra a su lado parece moverse pocos centímetros, y por primera vez desde la tragedia, Allen nota su presencia.

-Venga, déjala ya, que no va a moverse nunca más de ese lugar –la voz del mayor resuena casi de forma dolorosa para Allen, como la prueba fehaciente de que aquello ha pasado en verdad, y que haga lo que haga no podrá negar. Al menos para el mundo no.

No mueve ni un músculo. Preferiría el quedarse allí, arrodillado, con el cuerpo inerte de Lenalee a su frente que verse obligado a darle la cara al futuro. Un futuro que promete días enteros riendo por fuera y llorando por dentro, rogando en el alma que se acabe para que luego venga otro y pase lo mismo. Y otro, y otro, y otro más. Una retahíla. Y quizás muera de tristeza antes de cualquier otra cosa. Quizá muera en dos, tres años luego de aquello, desalentado, por su propia mano; marchito ya por dentro, creerá que no tiene nada más que darle al exterior.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Allen sabe y maldice que ese día se le concederá la vida. La infortunada vida. Sabe que aunque Tyki tenga todas las oportunidades, habidas y por haber para matarle en esos instantes, él no hará nada. Solo estará ahí. Mirando. Riendo. Expectante al dolor ajeno. _A su dolor, _para ser precisos.

La mano del noé busca su hombro, posándose casi como un doliente que consuela en un funeral al más allegado del perecido.- Sabes que no despertará- lo apuñala con el cuchillo de las palabras. Palabras que suenan divertidas de los labios del moreno. Disfrutaba en verdad aquello. Maldito descarado, Allen masculla algo parecido a aquello y el noé ladea el rostro, como si así pudiese escucharle mejor.

-¿Has dicho algo, chico? –musita siseante en el oído del menor, que siente su piel erizarse involuntariamente ante el cálido y escalofriante aliento de aquel hombre contra su helada oreja.

Allen gira abruptamente el hombro, harto de la desalentadora y cálida mano de Tyki Mikk. Mano misma que acabó con la vida de Lenalee. Aún no olvida aquello, y nuevos sollozos advierten querer salir de su garganta. La imagen de una blanca rosa llega a la mente del albino, deshojándose. Cayendo en un charco de rojo linaje, pétalo por pétalo. Sangre pura que pertenece a su amada; y ni rastro de ella en la escena. Un débil gemido se escapa de sus labios, que apenas logran entreabrirse por el frío y cansancio que lleva consigo el alma portante de aquel cuerpo. El dolor es interno, eso lo sabe bien, más, puede que sea tan grande que ahora se manifieste en su carne. Ha dejado de sentir por el frío, y aún así es doloroso. Son punzadas mortificantes que actúan en su ser, agujereando, acabando con toda esperanza de verla reír de nuevo. Manchando las imágenes mentales de _su Lenalee _en negro y luego, en carmesí, difuminadas por todas partes, borran su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo. Su espíritu.

Y Allen se halla nuevamente con la mano en su boca, tratando de ahogar sollozos y gritos de desesperación. Después de todo es un mortal. Y los mortales no pueden revivir a los muertos. Ni siquiera castigarlos por su osadía en abandonar a sus queridos sin consideración alguna.

La luz mortecina de aquel rosáceo sol amenaza con abandonar la escena, creyendo que ya es momento para que la luna abandone su letargo y aparezca en suplente. Tyki alza la vista, conciente de aquel cambio de papeles. Lleva su dedo índice a su labio inferior, ignorante del tiempo exacto en el cual llevaba allí desde que había decidido participar en aquella tragedia, haciendo de papel principal. Por supuesto, una tragedia no es tragedia si no hay un asesino como tal. Si no hay un Jack para los niños malcriados, la película de terror fuera más que un mito, y no habría con que apagar las ganas de hacer mal en los retoños. El miedo siempre se implica en las técnicas de sometimiento, y eso Tyki lo sabe a la perfección.

Percibe el mar de sentimientos en Allen: la rabia, la tristeza, el desaliento, la abrumación, la impotencia, la confusión. _El miedo_. Sobretodo el miedo. Puede saborearlo, incluso se jactaría de palparlo.

Sabe que Walker le teme. Que ahora tiembla indiferente al frío. Tiembla de miedo. Miedo a él. Miedo al destructor de sus más valiosos y celados sueños. A aquel que hizo añicos la parte cálida y humana de él; la que no sólo vive por las almas en redención. La que siente, la que sufre, la que sonríe, la que ama. La que ama con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ya no está. Sólo queda un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que desde ahora detestará por no saber amar.

-Es suficiente –habla el moreno como si con esas palabras pudiese poner fin al sufrimiento. Vuelve a acercarse al chico, que inmóvil no hace amague de querer apartarlo de sí. Allen sólo mira lo que queda de Lenalee y nada más. Tyki lo toma por los hombros y lo obliga a pararse. El peso del exorcista es casi igual al de la chica muerta, como si él también hubiese perecido allí, junto a ella. Hace una mueca de desagrado ante la idea, y su boca se tuerce, mostrando los blanqueados dientes apretados en torno al cigarrillo.

No soporta la actitud del chico. Su silencio sepulcral hace que un zumbido le embargue los oídos, producto de la estática. Y detesta eso. Busca con una mano la herida causada en la zurda del exorcista, deslizándose por su hombro, palpando la ropa de su víctima.

Tanteando, por el grito de dolor del menor sabe que la ha encontrado. Aquel blanco y sedoso guante gala del traje de Lord Mikk se tiñe en sangre, y el hombre sonríe de nuevo a complacencia. Se regocija al sentir el húmedo y caliente líquido escurrirse entre su mano. Allen vuelve a enmudecer. Absorto en su propia desilusión, no es capaz de percibir las perversas intenciones que el noé tiene preparado, donde el protagonista es él. No puede oler la lascivia con la que Tyki lo envuelve de tan solo clavarle sus amarillentos rombos, relucientes de deseo.

Tyki quiere corromperlo. Le importa un bledo el corazón partido de Allen, y mucho menos las saladas lágrimas que brotan de sus apagados ojos. Sus pómulos se están hinchando por el rato sollozando y el mayor sólo piensa en las miles de formas para ensuciar la pureza del llamado "Destructor del tiempo". Piensa minimizarlo a lo que es: un chico sobrealentado y nada más.

La mano libre se desliza reptando por la cintura del menor, acariciando la piel por encima de la ropa, delineando las pocas formas que se pueden mostrar entre tanta capa de tela que trata de resguardar un alma en pena. Allen para sus sollozos. Su pálida cara muestra una mueca de impresión que da ese toque inocente que tanto le encanta el mayor tras mezclarse con las lágrimas que aún ensucian su rostro. Y tiembla. Y no exactamente por el frío. De repente aquel lugar se hace menos espacioso que antes, y a Allen le parece que ahora solo están allí Tyki y él, únicamente.

Comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas en el momento menos adecuado, diría la ironía si tuviese vida y vocablo propio.

-¡Déjame en paz! –chilla con la voz quebrada. Sollozos involuntarios acuden a su garganta, impidiéndole decir alguna cosa más. Se aparta con violencia, dando pasos ciegos en retroceso. Logra zafarse de la mano que sostenía su brazo herido, más la otra le aferra la muñeca derecha con tal fuerza que vuelve a verse obligado a acercarse hacia Noé-san. Tyki le toma por el mentón.

La cara de Allen le conmueve: tan inocente, pura y desolada. Aquella mezcla de sentimientos hace que se relama los labios, como si hubiese engullido la imagen misma.

Percibe el temblor de aquel payaso. Débiles sollozos aún se escapan involuntarios de su garganta, haciéndole parecer vulnerable. Lord Mikk le rodea la cintura con rápidos movimientos, aferrándolo, aprisionándolo posesivamente. Vuelve con su gesto de lascivia: sabe que apenas el show comienza a duras penas.

-¿Dejarte? –susurra en bajo, y Allen queda helado frente a la carga de malicia que se puede concentrar en una sola palabra, tres simples sílabas- Pero si esto apenas comienza, mi querido Walker.

Carcajadas. Grandes risotadas hieren el silencio de aquel lugar. Allen mantiene los ojos como platos, casi desorbitados. Aquella risa le perfora los oídos, incapaz de escuchar algo más. Mira desesperantemente a Lenalee, que yace grácilmente ladeada y acostada en aquel níveo suelo, manto mismo que es manchado por poca sangre, entintando la obra de arte a algo escandaloso. Y todo parece volverse desconocido para el chico. Los colores se difuminan a su alrededor. La antes amada se vuelve una masa trémula, borrosa como si la viese a través de un espejo empañando. Y ya. Fin de la odisea, murmura Tyki, o algo parecido a eso.

Y como ha dicho, el día que ahora es ayer finaliza, anunciando un nuevo comienzo para Walker.

* * *

_Miércoles, 15 de Julio._

_Un Kanda horrorizado y un Lavi en casi estado de Shock son los primeros en encontrar el cadáver de la princesa. Las lágrimas y los gritos de impotencia no se hicieron esperar, avisando a toda la comarca de aquel viejo pueblo que la batalla había terminado. Miles de personas son las que se aglomeran en torno a la que antes fue Lenalee Lee, cubierta de blanca nieve de pies a cabeza. Bookman Jr les grita que se vayan, su voz entrecortada encoge a más de un corazón para los presentes. El japonés por su parte trata de asimilar la idea en silencio. Su mirada no se ve, más una silenciosa y furtiva lágrima escapa de sus ocultos orbes, deslizándose por su herida mejilla. Arde, y al final hiela. Vuelve a mirar esta vez con desafío a su alrededor. Las casas casi en ruina le saludan con el calor del alba sobre sí. Nieve y sol en una contrastante combinación atestiguan lo pasado. Murmullos, rumores, se escuchan por todos lados, como ecos. _

**Ni rastro de Allen Walker.**

* * *

_Jueves 16 de Julio._

_El cadáver de la chica es llevado a la llamada "Orden Oscura". Komui Lee grita, solloza, y sufre ante lo pasado. Niega rotundamente la pérdida de su hermana, a quién dedico gran parte de su tiempo con amor, con dulzura. Una parte de su corazón se desmiembra hasta quedar en trozos deshilachados, y queda bajo una depresión que no calmará hasta el final de sus días. Todos en la Orden lamentan a Lenalee: tan joven, tan animada, la luz de la organización, ahora reducida a cenizas. Los más allegados no hablan ¿De qué serviría? Lo hecho, hecho está y punto final. _

_Un bookman no debe tener corazón, y literalmente Junior lo ha perdido tras esto. _

_No le importan sus colegas, pero aún así pesa en el alma, a lo que concierne al japonés._

_La segunda en darle gracias, y su amiga en momentos de soledad, la chica que no le reprochaba su torpeza, recuerda con dolor Miss Lotte._

_Su todo, para resumir, ido al garete, grita el mayor de los Lee._

**Y ni rastro de Allen Walker.**

_Por supuesto, todos saben que jamás le volverán a ver. Aunque no hayan tocado el tema, todos notan lo que falta en la orden. ¿Dónde quedan entonces los lamentos del niño maldito?_

_Es de saber._

_Allen Walker se ha ido y jamás volverá, como si quisiese hacerle compañía a Lenalee en el más allá. Por supuesto, no llegarán a tocarse ni encontrarse nunca más. _

_Puesto que él ha sido raptado por la muerte enfundado en seda y con estigmas en la frente. Ha sido llevado a donde nadie sabe nada. Donde jamás volverá a ver rayo de sol presente. Donde las esperanzas son más que un mito y palabras sin significado alguno. El infierno en la tierra._

**Si. Las sombras.**

"_Y recordarás sólo su risa"_

* * *

Y bueno. Mi primer fic de D.Gray-man terminado. Por supuesto, es un One-shot, después de minutos de reflexión lo e decidido xDU… espero haya sido de vuestro agrado. Aquellas frases centradas provienen de una canción llamada "Sirenas" interpretada por "Savia" de allí el título de la historia.

Es bastante irónico. Miles de ideas que rondan en la cabeza de las personas y en algunas afloran justamente en los momentos de tragedia para su vida misma. No me ha pasado nada que lamentar, pero sí un conflicto. Nada concuerda con el tema del fic, pero aún así me ha salido la idea en medio de tanto desaliento y martirio.

Creo que acá imperceptiblemente me e desahogado, y pues ya todo lo veo más claro. Intentaré aunque no les importe de arreglar todos mis asuntos oscuros.

Al parecer e sido la única que ha hecho un LenaleeXAllenXTyki en la sección español xD… "Creo", puede que me equivoque. No le tengo aprecio en especial a la china, pero igual la quise poner a ella puesto que me hubiese dolido en el alma el matar a Kanda o Lavi (mis parejas shonen Ai preferidas para Allen -/-).

En fin, no los molesto más con mis palabras sin sentido. Acepto reviews de cualquier tipo (menos de ofensa, no le veo sentido a su empleo) y pues nuevamente digo, espero se hayan entretenido.

Au revoir!

**Elipthi Khanon**


End file.
